Digi Dorks
by Easter
Summary: Playing with the personalities of the Digidestined is fun! When Mimi gets captured by the Numemons and the childrens' digimons desert them, it's up to a new hero to save the day!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hello everyone, My name is Easter, and this is my very first fanfiction ever, entitled 'Digi-Dorks'. It was first written way back in March or April and it's taken me until now to post it at fanfiction.net. I'd appreciate any feedback you send. Big thanks to Merc-sama for her inspiration, and to Kyra for teaching me how to post at fanfiction.net! 

Things you need to know before reading this:   
1. Hardly any of the digimon appear in here. It's mostly just the kids. Sorry, that's just the way it worked out. Gomamon's got kind of a big part.   
2. Some of the kids go slightly psycho and act like total dorks - thus the title: Digi-dorks. This is not meant to reflect in any way on my true feelings towards Digimon or the Digidestined. I love them all very much *Takeru-chan!!!* So don't flame me about it or anything, this is just fun.   
3. The DISCLAIMER: *dumdumdum* I don't own Digimon and I'm not affiliated with it at all. Trust me, if I was, there'd be changes MAJOR changes *cough*HOTTUBSCENE*cough*   
4. Anything in (parenthesis) is describing the scene. Anything in *cute little stars* is an action, like *singing*   
5. There's a reference to Sailor Moon towards the end. It's another anime. You all should be familiar enough with Sailor Moon to get it....if not, that's no big problem.   
6. This is probably rated G or PG, there's nothing bad in here, I'm sure a 4-year-old wouldn't flinch.   
7. Wow, there's SEVEN rules for this fanfiction. Sorry about that.   
8. Enjoy!!!   
Digi-Dorks 

(It is a typical bright, sunny day in the Digital World. Our digi-friends are currently camped at a lakeshore, but today each child is doing generally his or her own thing. Matt is sitting by the campfire, thinking of something to keep himself entertained. TK and Kari are playing a friendly game of cards. Joe is ransacking his emergency bag, looking for a mysterious object. Izzy is on his laptop. Mimi is a distance from the camp, picking flowers. Sora and Tai are deeper in the woods, exploring.....And So, the curtain on Easter's first fanfic opens.....) 

(scene: Matt, by the campfire) 

Matt: Our campfire is going in the middle of the day? Whose lousy idea was this??? 

(scene: TK and Kari, playing cards) 

Kari: What's this game called, TK?   
TK: *dealing cards* It's called poker.   
Kari: Never heard of it...   
TK: You'll like it, trust me. My big brother taught me how to do it. 

(scene: deep in the woods) 

Tai: Oh Sora...   
Sora: Oh Tai...   
Tai: Sora...   
Sora: Tai...   
Tai: Sora...?   
Sora: Tai?!?   
Biyomon & Agumon: *making smooching noises*   
Sora: Hey!   
Tai: Get lost!   
Sora: You pink-feathered freak!   
Biyomon: Look who's talking, helmet head!!!   
Sora: IT'S A LUCKY HAT!!!!!!   
Biyomon: *singing* Sora's got a helmet, Sora's got a helmet...   
Sora: Why I oughta... 

(scene: Izzy's laptop) 

Izzy: Now, Tentomon, I want you to hack your way into the internal database so that we can discover all of the nuclear secrets the United States has to offer!! Mwahahaha!!!   
Tentomon: But, Izzy-   
Izzy: No 'buts', Tentomon. Hack! Now!   
Tentomon: But, Izzy, I just can't...   
Izzy: Tentomon! Don't MAKE me get out the bug spray!!! 

(scene: Mimi, picking flowers) 

Mimi: la de da...   
Numemon: Will you go out with me?!?   
Mimi: What?!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Help me!!!!   
Numemon: Wait!!! I have something for you!   
Mimi: ........what is it........?   
Numemon: Look! It's....a new outfit......O_o!!!   
Mimi: *gasp* No!!! Must...resist....don't take it, Mimi!!!!   
Numemon: Just walk this way...   
Mimi: ...just...say...no....Aargh! I WANT THOSE CLOTHES!!!!   
Numemon: That's right...this way... 

(scene: Joe & his duffel bag) 

Joe: *searching frantically*   
Gomamon: Whatcha looking for, Joe?   
Joe: D-aaah! Uh, nothing!!!! 

(scene: TK and Kari) 

Kari: Wow, I win again. Poker sure is fun!   
TK: Yeah, sure. I fold. 

(scene: Matt) 

Matt: I am _so_ bored. Hmmmm...that fire's really hot. Wonder what would happen if I put one of those Yokomon in there... 

(scene: woods. Sora's really socking Biyomon good) 

Tai: Sora? Sora!?! Please stop! We've gotta get back to the others- they'll be worried- Sora?   
Sora: *between punches* Y'know, Tai, I've had..ugh!...just about... argh!....enough of you!!! UNGH!!! *Tai & Agumon back off*   
Sora: Take that! UGH!!!! And that! Ya feel sorry yet?!!?!?!?! Do ya??!??! Well, do ya, PUNK??!?!?!? 

(scene: deeper within the woods) 

Mimi: Mmmmm...clothes...   
Numemon: That's right, keep coming...this way...perfect!   
Mimi: *suddenly trapped in a cage* Wha....?   
Numemon: *evil laugh* Now we will use you as bait to capture those worthless digidestined!!!!   
Mimi: We? Who's 'we'?   
Numemons: Us!!!   
_ *10,000 or so Numemons come out of nowhere and surround Mimi* _   
Mimi: ...Madre de Dios... 

(scene: Matt, flicking anything flammable into the fire) 

Matt: Wow, who'd a thought a little campfire would make that Yokomon yell and scream so much. Well *looks at a pile of ashes at his feet* guess it won't be yelling and screaming anymore. Say, I wonder what the fire'll do to Palmon... 

(scene: Joe, dumping out the emergency supplies) 

Gomamon: Joe, what ARE you doing???   
Joe: Argh! Uh...nothing.... 

(scence: Izzy, at his laptop) 

Izzy: Excellent...EXXcellent...!!!   
Tentomon: Izzy, I think it's best to-   
Izzy: Be quiet, Tentomon, while I adjust your wires to make you into a walking nuclear arsenal!!! Mwahahahahha!!!!   
Tentomon: But Izzy, isn't that-   
Izzy: Come on Tentomon, don't be a baby. This is the true Japanese spirit. Y'know, kamikaze...hara kiri...now, if I just twist this here.... 

(scene: somewhere in the woods...) 

Tai: Wow, Sora, that was really something. I never knew you could beat someone up so good!!!   
Sora: *bawling* Oh, Tai, you wouldn't understand...I'VE HAD SUCH A TERRIBLE PAST!!!!!!WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!   
Tai: Aaaaaaah...um....it's okay?   
Sora: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Tai: It's okay! It's okay!!!   
Mysterious Voice: ....help me.....   
Tai & Sora: huh????   
Mysterious Voice: ....Help me!!!Please!!!   
Sora: What was that???   
Tai: I don't know. Let's go check it out! 

(scene: TK & Kari) 

TK: ...   
Kari: ...   
TK: ...   
Kari: I am _so_ bored.   
TK: Me too.   
Kari: So whad'ya wanna do?   
TK: I dunno.   
Kari: Me neither.   
TK: I am _so_ bored.   
Kari: Me too.   
TK & Kari: *sigh* 

(scene: back in the woods) 

Mysterious Voice: Help meeeeeeee!!!   
Tai: Hey, it's Mimi!   
_ * Yes, the mysterious voice is in fact revealed to be Mimi* *big surprise there* _   
Sora: Mimi!?! What are you doing in this cage?   
Mimi: Oh, Tai, Sora, it's you. Listen, can you get me out of here? My pores are drying out and I REALLY need some exfoliating cream. Or maybe you have some on you.....   
Numemon: *insert dramatic background music of your choice here* Nobody's going anywhere!!!   
Tai: What?!?! *failing to comprehend* What do you mean???   
Numemon: We were only using the girl as bait for the rest of you digidestined!!!   
Tai: So you're saying, you were only using Mimi as bait to get the rest of us digidestined...?   
Numemon: Wrong! We were only using her as bait to get the rest of you digidestined! Now you are trapped here...for all eternity!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!   
Tai & Sora: *trapped in the cage* Heeeeeeeeelp!!!!!!!!!   
Numemon: *evil laugh* There is no escape!!!   
Mimi: Whoops. My bad.... 

(scene: Joe, rummaging through Mimi's cosmetics: 

Joe: Where IS it? I've gotta find it! Ohhh, where could it be??? Ooo, NICE color eyeshadow for me. Ah! I mean....where is that darn thing???   
Gomamon: C'mon Joe, tell me what you're up to. *frantic beeping from underneath a heavy book*   
Joe: Ah! at last. Here it is! *pulls out his digivice*   
Gomamon: What's this??? *reading book cover* Advanced Calculus for Today's Collegiate. Joe, you're not even in high school yet!!! And it's summer!!!   
Joe: Umm....It's important to start early? *sweatdrop*   
Gomamon: You really are a loser.   
_ *Joe's digivice beeps. Tai appears on it*_   
Tai: Joe!   
Joe: Tai?   
Tai: Hey, listen, I'm stuck in a cage with Sora- *high pitched whining in the background* - and...well, we need some help. Call whoever's there and come find us. We're somewhere in the woods. I-   
*Tai fades out. Punches, kicks, screaming and crying are heard in the background. Image blanks and Joe's digivice flashes a message*   
Joe's Digivice: This is your friendly neighborhood digimonitor speaking. The digidestined who last contacted you is unavailable. Connection has been terminated. For digivice 'repairs with flair' go to Yokomon's digi- repair center. Located in the middle of a great big field in the middle of one of the islands in digi- world. This is your friendly neighborhood digi- monitor speaking. Thank you for your time. Your business is important to us.   
Gomamon: @#$*&%*^????   
TK: *overhearing* Hmmm? Hey, Matt, what does @#$*&%*^ mean???   
Matt: *engaged in a struggle with Palmon next to the campfire* TK!!! If I EVER hear you saying words like that again, your digmon and Kari's are gonna be digi-shishkabob over this campfire. Understand?!!?!?!   
Kari: Idle threats you make!!!   
Matt: Don't bet on it. I know exactly where Patamon and Gatomon are, and you know as well as I do that Metal-Garurumon could beat both of them to a pulp with his eyes closed!!!   
TK: Patamon!!!   
Kari: Gatomon!!!   
TK: Okay, I'll be more careful...   
Matt: *resuming his fight with Palmon* Perfect!!!   
Joe: Um, excuse me...everybody?   
*everyone ignores him*   
Joe: Ah...pardon me?   
*everyone ignores him*   
TK: *at Izzy's laptop* Hey, Izzy, what does @#$*&%*^ mean?   
Izzy: WHAT??? I PLEAD THE FIF- oh, TK, Kari, it's you.   
Kari: What are ya doin?   
Izzy: Hey you two...how would you like to be able to push a button and make everything within 10 miles of you dissolve into a fiery hell?   
TK & Kari: Gee, that'd be great!!!   
Izzy: Alright, just strap these onto yourselves...   
Joe: *trying to rally the others* Could I have everyone's attention, please?   
Gomamon: You gotta be more forceful, Joe. Remember how we practiced being assertive the other day? Try it.   
Joe: *deep breath* LISTEN TO ME, @#$*&%*^!!!! *silence*   
TK & Kari: Wooooooooooah.........   
Matt: *letting Palmon go* I never knew Joe could swear like that...   
Izzy: Tentomon, he emitted a force nearly one-half that of the nuclear warheads I just strapped to TK and Kari!!!   
Gomamon: Go ahead, Joe, tell them what you have to say.   
Joe: I.....*faints*   
Gomamon: *sweatdrop* Typical Joe. 

(scene: deep in the woods, where Mimi's pores are rapidly dehydrating) 

Mimi: Cheer up, guys, I'll sing a song: *singing* All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth, My two front teeth, my two fro-   
Sora: *rising* Mimi, I don't think you'll have to wait until December to want your two front teeth!!! *Sora lunges at Mimi. The two get into a fight on the dusty floor of the cage, with Sora threatening and Mimi squealing. Tai watches the whole thing from the safety of his corner, very much amused* 

(scene: TK, Kari, Matt, Izzy, Gomamon, & an unconcious Joe, on the shore of the lake) 

Kari: Gomamon, why don't YOU tell us what Joe was about to say.   
Gomamon: Me? Well, uh, he got a message from Tai saying that Sora, Mimi, and Tai were trapped somewhere in the woods.   
Everyone: WHAT!!?!?!?!?   
Matt: Not again...   
Izzy: Let's approach this logically. I'm sure that (using our digmon as distractions) we can sneak TK and Kari into the Numemon hideout and force them to detonate themselves, reducing the enemy base to a pile of dust!!!!   
Matt: Izzy, what are you talking about?   
*TK & Kari lift up their shirts to reveal a complete underlayer of nuclear stockpilings - like a bulletproof vest, only made from nukes*   
Matt: What the @#$*&%*^!!! Izzy! You turned my kid brother into a walking bomb!!!   
TK: Matt, what does @#$*&%*^ mean?   
Matt: TK!!!!   
Izzy: That's precisely what I did, Matt. Those bomb will save us, and our digimons, a lot of trouble, and get the job done much more efficiently. No fuss, no muss. In Tai's oh-so-imbecilic terms, it'll 'make the bad guys go boom' !!!!   
Joe: *waking up* huh? Where was I?   
Gomamon: You're just in time, Joe. We're about to sacrifice TK and Kari and save Tai, Sora and Mimi.   
Joe: Oh yeah...   
Matt: Well, I'm not sure I agree with Izzy's plan, but let's at least start towards the numemon hideout. We'll talk on the way there. 

(scene: Tai, Sora & Mimi in their cage. Sora & Mimi are silently nursing their wounds while glaring at each other. Sora has a black eye and bloody lip, while Mimi's long hair has been sadly torn and tangled) 

Tai: Whoa. That was some catfight!!!   
Sora: grrrrrr......   
Mimi: SHUT UP TAI!!!!   
Tai: What? I was just saying-   
Sora: Yeah, we KNOW Tai.   
Mimi: Better watch your mouth...   
Tai: But I was only-   
Sora & Mimi: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHH!!!   
*the girls attack Tai* 

(scene: somewhere in the woods...) 

Izzy: Prodigious! I'm getting readings from this strange plant. It's energy may be useful in creating my own series of chemical and biological weapons...   
Palmon: Hey, Izzy...quit looking at me that way...   
Matt: Will you guys just SHUT UP??? We need to keep out minds focused on what we're doing here!   
TK: Hunting for Easter eggs?!?!   
Matt: You little @#$- uh, I mean, no, little brother. We've gotta find Tai, Sora, and Mimi. We don't know what could have happened to them.   
Joe: I heard some noise when Tai contacted me. Whatever's happening, I'm sure it's violent.   
Kari: *holds up a giant colorful object* Hey, look!!! I found one of those Easter eggs!!!   
Matt: @#$*&%*^!!!!!!!!   
TK: Joe, what does @#$*&%*^ mean?   
Matt: TK!!!!!!! Kari, put that down! Or Gatomon is digi-chow!!!!   
* Kari drops the digi-egg. It cracks open and out pops....the cute and cuddly digimon known as Furbymon!!!*   
Kari: How cute!!! Teeheehee!!!!   
Everybody: How cute!!!   
Furbymon: Me love you!!!   
Kari: Awwwww.....   
Everybody: Awwwww..... 

(scene: Back at the Numemon hideout. Tai, Sora and Mimi have each occupied a corner of the cage. They all have fresh wounds. Tai is fading in and out of conciousness) 

Numemon: We bring you food.   
* it sets down a plate with three pink globs on it*   
Mimi: Iiiiiiiick.......   
Sora: I feel ill...... 

(scene: somewhere else in the woods, where the group is still trying to find the Numemon hideout. Several hours have elapsed since the furbymon joined them) 

Furbymon: Hug me!!!   
Matt: ......will you make that thing SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPP!!!!!!!I can't hear myself THINK!!!!!   
Kari: I suppose it IS getting a bit tiresome. Alright, Furbymon, you can stop it now.   
Furbymon: Me hungrey!!!   
Joe: We all are! Make it be quiet!!!   
Kari: That's enough, Furbymon.   
Furbymon: Feed me!!!!!   
TK: We can't even feed ourselves!!!   
Kari: Quit joking around, Furbymon, it's time to be quiet.   
Furbymon: Want food!!!Want food!!!!   
Izzy: Kari....IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THE WORLD WILL YOU MAKE THAT ^*%&* PIECE OF @#$*&%*^ SHUUUUUUT UUUUUUUPPPP!!!!!   
_ ***silence*** _   
Furbymon: Feed me!!!!   
TK: Matt, what does @#$*&%*^ mean?   
Matt: I'll deal with you later TK!!! Kari, you give that Furbymon to me.   
Kari: Y- you're not gonna hurt it, are you Matt?   
Matt: @#$- JUST- just....give it to me, Kari.   
*Kari hands it over. Matt cradles it in one hand, while lifting the other hand - with a rock in it - high above his head*   
CCCCCC - RRRRR - UUUUUU - NNNNNNN - CCCCCCC - HHHHHHHHH - !!!!!!!!1   
Matt: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT BIT ME!!!! THAT @#$*&%*^$*(@#%(^%*$# HAS MY FINGER!!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!   
TK: Izzy, what does @#$*&%*^ mean? 

(scene: the Numemon hideout. Tai is just coming to) 

Numemon: Hullo? Hullo? Can you hear us? We have something important to tell you. We've decided your friends aren't coming, and we're going to dress you in traditional native costume and boil you alive in oil.......in one hour. Goodbye.   
Tai, Sora & Mimi: WHAT!!?!?!   
Sora: So this is it. It's the end. It's all over. And we'll never see our friends again!!! Not Matt, or Joe, or Izzy, or TK, or Kari....ever again!   
Mimi: *deep in thought* (for once) ...but you know...Joe was always such an annoying worrywort...   
Sora: ...and Izzy's just a computer geek, anyway...   
Mimi: ...TK's a freakish little pervert...   
Sora: ...Kari sounds like she's got a cold when she talks...   
Mimi: ...and Matt...   
Sora: *sigh* ...yeah...Matt...   
Mimi: ...Matt...is....   
Sora & Mimi: ....perfect...*sigh*   
Tai: WHAT? What about me? Hey, I'm the one about to die here!!!   
Sora: Hmm? Did you hear something, Mimi?   
Mimi: ...not a thing...   
Sora & Mimi: *sigh*   
Tai: geez... 

(scene: Just outside of the Numemon camp, our digi-heroes have discovered where their friends are being held captive) 

Matt: Thanks for bandaging up my hand, Izzy. Boy, am I glad that Furbymon ran off after biting me. But who ever knew a little Furbymon could be so vicious?   
Izzy: Right, no problem, Matt. And if you look hard, you'll see that inside each of your wounds, I've inserted a tiny nuclear missle, set to go off at the moment your brain triggers it. Each one's got a devastation radius of 30 feet.   
Matt: gee...thanks, Izzy.   
Izzy: No problem, buddy. It's what friends are for!   
Joe: So, what's our plan of getting Tai, Sora and Mimi out of here?   
Izzy: I think it would be best to deploy TK and Kari so that they can detonate themselves at ground zero and destroy the Numemon base in one shot.   
Matt: Or how about we just send our digimon in there to get them?   
Joe: That's probably the plan we should use.   
TK: Hey......where ARE our digimon?   
Matt: What??? They ditched us! Those cowards!!!!   
Joe: So...what're we gonna do now???   
Izzy: I may have a strategy we can implement in this situation....   
Matt: Heaven help us..... 

(much whispering goes on behind the bush. Meanwhile, 10 feet away...)   
Numemon: It is time!!!   
Mimi: What? How did that hour go by so quickly??? Oh yeah...Matt... *sigh*   
Numemon: Put these on   
*The numemon hands the children feathered headdresses of more pink gunk*   
Mimi: yuck!   
*The Numemon march their prisoners to the vat of boiling oil.. just as they're about to be thrown in...*   
Matt: Stop right there!!!   
Sora & Mimi: YAMA-SAMA!!!!! *sigh*   
*Matt stands triumphantly atop an ancient cardboard box, his little brother at his side. Both boys have donned the 'sailor' style, shamelessly flaunting themselves in little more than female swimsuits with gloves, bows, and mini-skirts. Cloaked in this apparel, they resembled nothing so much as a couple of misplaced cheerleaders on Halloween.*   
Matt: I won't let you throw two innocent girls into a vat of boiling fluid! For attempting this, I can't forgive you!   
For Love and Justice,   
Sailor-Suited Pretty Soldiers:   
Sailor Matt!!!   
TK: And....Sailor TK!!!   
Matt: In the name of Ishida.....   
Matt & TK: YOU'RE PUNISHED!!!   
* These two are followed by Izzy, Joe and Kari, all wearing the colorful sailor suits modeled by Matt and TK. Proudly, our digi-sailor-heroes confront the Numemon*   
Izzy: Don't move! Underneath each one of these sailor fukus is enough gunpowder to send this place up like a Japanese Fourth of July!!!!   
TK: Now let our friends go...or else!!!   
Numemons: You don't scare us! We're onto your nuclear arms race, Izumi, and in preparing for this glorious day, we placed a nuclear barrier in this area. Your bombs are useless here.   
Izzy: It's bluffing!   
Joe: How can we be sure?   
Izzy: Uh...Let's detonate TK! This place will burn to dust, and we'll be free, I'm sure of it!!!   
*Izzy removes the brooch from the bow on his sailor uniform and pops it open. Inside is a red button labeled "Failsafe" Izzy pushes it*   
Izzy: Wha....?   
*nothing happens*   
Izzy: There appears to be a virus in my system. I hadn't accounted for this...   
Matt: What are you saying?   
Izzy: The bombs are defective!!!   
Sora & Mimi: *being pushed into the oil* Save us, Yama-sama!!!   
Matt: As it is, I can't DO anything in this three-inch skirt!!!   
Sora & Mimi: Yaaaaaammaaaaaaaaa-Saaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!   
TK: Is this IT?!?!?!   
Kari: No! This can't be the end!!!   
Joe: SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!!!   
*Tai, Sora and Mimi teeter on the edge of the fiery liquid..as their best friends stand helpless, without digimon or bombs, multicolored miniskirts flapping aimlessly in the breeze... It seems as though there is no hope....*   
Furbymon: * suddenly appearing * Me love you!!!   
Everyone: Furbymon?!?   
Matt: Hey, for once I'm glad to see you.   
Numemon: AAAAAAHHHHH!!! It's a Furbymon!!!   
* The Fubymon faces the Numemon and shoots out pink light from its heart, crying:*   
Furbymon: ME LOVE YOU!!!!!   
Numemons: AAAAAAAAHHH! It's using the "Me Love You" attack!!! HEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!!!!   
*The Numemons run, howling from their camp. The digidesined are left alone, saved from almost certain death at the hands of the Numemon*   
Sora & Mimi: *cuddling up to Matt* Oh, Yama-sama.....   
Tai: So, uh...what do we do now?   
Joe: Well...   
Kari: Um...   
Matt: First- we change outta these clothes!!!   
Kari, TK, Izzy & Joe: Yeah!!!   
Joe: *blushes* I'd have to agree with Matt on that one...   
Matt: Then- we go find those sorry, cowardly digimon of ours and make them PAY for backing out on us!!!   
Everyone: Yeah!!!   
Izzy: Then- we develop stronger, more potent nuclear explosives, resistant to any shields, and strap them to the backs of EVERY digimon we can find!!!!!!   
Everyone: Y- uh...... *sweatdrop*   
Tai: Well, everyone, let's get going! *The eight children, reunited at last, skip arm in arm towards the distant sunset. They are triumphant and ready to take on whatever challenges await them....together*   
Joe: Hey, wait!   
Everyone: Awwwwwww.....Joooooooeeeeee........   
Matt: What is it, Joe?   
Joe: Well, look...   
*behind the children is none other than their cute and cuddly rescuer, Furbymon. It leaps into Matt's arms*   
Furbymon: Me love you!!!   
Matt: *sweatdrop* 

**THE END**

So, did everyone- wait, cancel that. . . Did ANYONE enjoy it? This is my first fanfic so be nice, and send me your comments. Reach me at: yokomansion@hotmail.com By the way, (I thought this was interesting) Here's the way some of the 'digi-terms' I used showed up on spellcheck: digimon = dickinson digiworld = dignitary digidestined = disillusioned Tai = Thai Izzy = Iffy Mimi = Miami TK = Take Kari = Karma Furbymon = foregone Cute, huh? Love you all! Till we meet again... easter yokomansion@hotmail.com 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi again everyone! It's Easter here, bringing you 'Digi-Dorks: version 2.0 - The Quest For Digi-Vengeance'. Apparantly lots of people liked Digi-Dorks: version 1.0 so here's part two. This sequel is mostly the result of a certain stay-at-home-sick morning for Easter when she was bouncing off the walls in her Kari-like PJ's, while watching 'The Battle For Earth' and listening to 'Butterfly'. Other parts of it were written through a bad case of writer's block, so this story's probably gonna be a little strange...as always, comments are welcome! Please Review... for me? 

***** 

THE BIG THANKS SECTION Thanks SO much to the following people: 

*Ucchan-Sama*- No one could read 'Digi-dorks' if it weren't for you! Thanks for being supportive with your opinions and for giving 'Digi-dorks' life ^_-   
*Merc-Sama*- You're a genius!!! Your stories are my inspiration. and thanks for teaching me about the 'é'!!!   
*Everyone-Sama*- Thanks for reading my story! And GREAT BIG 'thank-you's' to all of you who were nice enough to review for her!! Yay for you! 

***** 

Things you need to know before reading "Digi-Dorks: version 2.0 - The Quest For Digi-Vengeance":   
1) I don't own digimon, or anything related to it...except maybe Furbymon. If I did own it, you'd see that scene of Matt in a Sailor Suit realized.   
2) Remember Furbymon? Well, he's not in this fic. I wrote almost the whole thing before I realized I'd forgotten to put him in. So I didn't have the energy....if anyone really misses him, write me and he'll come back for Digi-Dorks: version 3.0   
3) Like before, this story doesn't reflect my real feelings about digimon (or anything else). I like the show very much. Really. And btw, this story's probably rated G. There's nothing that bad in here. Unless you're sensitive to doing horrible psychotic things to digimons...   
4) I love Takeru.   
5) I wish I had a Takeru plushie.   
6) Have fun!!! 

**Digi-Dorks: version 2.0- The Quest For Digi-Vengeance**

(Aaah, gotta love those bright, sunny days in the Digital World! Well, in our last story, we left the children - who had just defeated the Numemons - at the beginning of their journey to find their digimons. The same digimons who had ditched them right before the Numemon fight. Well, the digidestined were slightly miffed and vowed revenge. They've set out to make the digimon pay...) 

(scene: Yes, today is another bright, sunny day in Digi-World! The children are hiking up a sizeable mountain on an island of the Digital World. It is a steep and rocky path - certainly not good for Mimi's ankles...)   
Mimi: Are we there YET???   
Matt: Hey Mimi...are you ready to shut up YET???   
Mimi: ....sorry Yama-Sama....   
*Mimi imagines Matt in his sailor mini-skirt and begins to laugh hysterically*   
Joe: Oooh, someone make her STOP...I think I'm allergic to Mimi's laughter.   
Matt: I think we ALL are. SHUT UP MIMI!!!!!   
*Mimi's laughter gets louder & shriller*   
Matt: uuuuuuugggh.....   
Mimi: *suddenly stops laughing* Huh? Hey, what's that?   
Everyone: What?   
Mimi: That!   
*She points to a wall up ahead on the path with three dark entrances shaped like arcs. They were three identical tunnels*   
Matt: I guess the path divides here. Which way should we go?   
Tai: I say we take the middle door!!!   
Matt: Genius... if we want to find those pathetic blobs of ours we call digimon, we can't ALL take the middle path! We've gotta cover all the territory we can!   
Tai: Well fine, Mr. Einstein, whadda YOU say we should do?!?   
Matt: I'M taking the first door.   
*Matt walks up to the tunnel on the left, and Tai stands before the middle tunnel*   
Tai & Matt: Who's coming with me???   
*Everyone stands dumbly*   
Izzy: I, uh... believe I saw several radon samples I should examine in the third tunnel...*runs into the tunnel on the right*   
Joe: I think Izzy may need some help...*runs after Izzy*   
Matt: TK, you're coming with me.   
TK: Uuuhhhh.....   
Matt: COME WITH ME TK!!!   
TK: Bye! *runs after Izzy & Joe*   
Matt: @#*^%*&!   
Tai: Fine. Sora, Mimi, you two-   
Sora & Mimi: YAMA-SAMA!!! *They run and attach themselves to Matt's ankles*   
Matt: @#*^%*&!!!   
*Matt, Sora and Mimi begin down the first tunnel as Tai storms off down the second. Izzy, Joe and TK are already inside the third. This leaves a forgotten Kari, still undecided*   
Kari: hmmmmm.... Eenie, meenie, meinie, mo, Catch a tiger by the toe, If he hollars, let him go, Eenie, meenie, meinie mo..... HEY MATT WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!!!!!!   
*she runs into the first tunnel after Matt and the girls* 

(scene: Tai, walking through the pitch-dark middle tunnel)   
Tai: Oh yeah? Well FINE!! If they don't want to follow me, they can all just get lost. I'LL be the one to find our digimons!!! 

(scene: Izzy, Joe, and TK, inside the pitck-dark third tunnel)   
Joe: This is so useless. What's with everyone's obsession of torturing our digimon anyway?   
TK: I dunno Joe. All I wanna do is play strip-poker with Kari!!!   
Izzy & Joe: TK!!!!!!!!!! *sweatdrop*   
TK: What?!? Matt said it was a fun game and he'd teach it to me sometime.   
Izzy: *sigh* Well, if neither of you care to continue the search, we as well stop here. I'd just as soon examine these rocks for traces of bio-nucleic acid samples to assist me in my latest invention.   
Joe: I don't even want to know...*sweatdrop*   
TK: Well, then let's camp here and wait for the others to come back!   
*the boys sit by the entrance to the tunnel & rest* 

(scene: Matt n' the girls, inside the pitch-dark first tunnel)   
Mimi: Oooh, it's so dark and scary in here!!! Yama-Sama!! Hold my hand!!! *grabs onto Matt*   
Matt: Uh...hey Mimi? That's...not my hand you're holding...   
Mimi: OH!!!! ......sorry....*blush*   
Sora: Yama-Samaaaaaa....let's stop and take a break......   
Matt: NO! We've gotta find our digimons!!! And when we do...we're gonna make them PAY!!! First with Gabumon, I'll skin him with my bare hands and hang him up by his eyelids until he regrets what he did!!! Then I'll grab a sharp stick and WHIP him and then-   
Sora: *covering Kari's ears * Yama-Sama! Please! There are virgin minds here!   
Matt: Oh, uh.....sorry Kari. 

(scene: Tai, walking through the dark tunnel)   
Tai: *trips over his feet* @#$*^%*&!!!! 

(scene: Matt n' the gals)   
Kari: *yawns*   
Mimi: It's all right, Kari. I'm tired too. I sure wish Palmon was here to keep me company...   
Matt: PALMON!!?!! That scratchy-voiced psychotic weed!!! Oh, she'll be sorry...I'll tie her to a tree, and pluck out all her leaves slowly, ONE by ONE, and then we'll slit her throat with her own thorns so we won't have to listen to that god-awful voice anymore and we'll leave her to bleed until-   
Mimi: WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! OH PALMON!!!!!!   
Matt: ...girls.... 

(scene: Izzy, Joe & TK, out in the sunshine by the cave entrance)   
TK: One, two, three ...hey Joe! You wanna play hopscotch with me??   
Joe: Uh, sure TK. How do you play?   
TK: Just follow me.   
*TK hopscotches over the board he's drawn on the ground. Joe tries hard to do as TK did, but falls before the second square*   
TK: Awwww, Jooooeeeeee...... 

(scene: Tai)   
Tai: *limping* I'll bet stupid Matt feels really proud of himself about now. He's full of it! And that hair!!! I hope he goes bald prematurely!!!   
*Tai runs into the wall of the tunnel*   
Tai: @#$*^%*&!!!! 

(scene: Matt n' the gals)   
Kari: ....mmmmm......Matt, can we take a break? Oh plleeeeease???   
Matt: NO!! Everyone keep marching! Stragglers will be shot!!!   
Girls: Awwwww....   
Sora: Lucky Biyomon...she could just fly right through this...   
Matt: BIYOMON!!?!! Ohh, if I had my way with that pink-died birdbrain. I'd tape her beak shut, pluck out all her feathers and break every fragile, hollow bone in those pathetic wings!!!   
Sora: Biyo!!!   
Kari: B.O.?   
Sora: BIYO!!!! aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!   
Mimi: It's okay!!! Sora, It's okay!!!!!!!   
Sora: WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! BIYO!!!!!!   
Matt: geez.   
Sora: *tiny voice* you don't like Biyo, Yama-Sama???   
Matt: Get a life Sora. NO ONE but you likes that flying circus clown!   
Sora: WRONG ANSWER BOY!!!!!!!!!   
Matt: Wha- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!   
*Sora attacks Matt* 

(scene: Tai, now with a bad limp and a bloody nose)   
Tai: I'll have to hide this from Matt. If he sees me like this I'll never hear the end of it. I need some excuse...I'll tell him I ran into an evil digimon! Yeah, that's it!!! I ran into a...a... a Kuwagamon!!!!   
*Tai sees something inches in front of him and manages to stop before bumping into it. He breathes a sigh of relief, but stops when he finds he is face to face with a Kuwagamon - big surprise)   
Tai: @#$*^%*&!!!!!!! 

(scene: Izzy, Joe & TK, out in the sunshine)   
Joe: Uuuuugh, I've got to rest my ankle. You can play without me, TK. Hey Izzy, what are you doing?   
Izzy: WHAT?!?!?! Uh, nothing, Joe. Certainly not gathering ecologically mutated samples with an objective to spontaeneously generate a master incipient species of the Bornean Lanthanotus age, phenotypically reminiscent of the Planorbidae subclassical pulmonary cavity!!!!!!!!!! *sweatdrop*   
Joe: Vertebrate or invertebrate?   
Izzy: Vertebrate, of course.   
Joe: hm. 

(scene: Matt n' the gals, taking a rest stop)   
Sora: *crying hysterically* OH, B!!!! I MISS HER SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!   
*she turns to Matt, who is cowering in a corner, nursing his wounds*   
HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY BIYO!!!! WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!   
Mimi: Sora, It's okay!!! Sora, look! Huuuuuuuuggg!!!!! *she throws open her arms*   
Sora: WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!   
Matt: *muttering* ....they'll all pay...all of 'em...Gomamon- I'll spear him with a fishhook and rip out those claws on his fins.. then his major organs will fry over our campfire on a stick and we'll eat that wimpy mutant seal for Sunday Brunch!!!!   
Kari: Hmm? I beg you pardon Matt?   
Matt: ......nothing. 

(scene: Tai, running from Kuwagamon)   
Tai: HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

(scene: Izzy, TK, & Joe. Joe is tied to a large rock and TK is off playing somewhere)   
Izzy: Hold still Joe!!! I can't extract your neurological RNA Polymerase with you squirming like that!!! 

Joe: Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase, Izzy - I don't WANT my RNA Poly- what- did-you-call-it extracted!!!!   
Izzy: Really, Joe, I didn't know you could be so selfish. This is the future of genetic mutation and hostile takeovers at stake!!!   
Joe: Uh,gee, Izzy...I guess...since you put it that way....I don't want to be the one to blame for-   
Izzy: Great!!! Now, just lean back, and open your eyes. This won't hurt a bit... 

(scene: Matt n' the gals)   
Mimi: Sora....are you all right now?   
Sora: *sniffle* Yes. Yes, as long as you don't let that Yama-sama talk so mean about my Biyomon anymore!!   
Mimi: No, he won't. I promise.   
Matt: *passing by* I wonder if Tentomon would short-circuit if I hosed him down with antifreeze...   
Mimi: Yama-sama!   
Matt: WHAT is it now Mimi?   
Mimi: We need to have a talk... 

(scene: Tai, running and screaming from Kuwagamon)   
Tai: YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! 

(scene: Izzy, TK & Joe, who is unconcious, surrounded by a small puddle of blood. Izzy's just finished packing up some supplies)   
TK: Hey, Izzy, why is Joe lying on the ground in a puddle of blood?   
Izzy: *wiping his hands on a towel* Oh, he'll be fine, TK. He's merely experiencing the post-surgical lethargy many of my subjects feel. *Izzy gestures to an open area where half a dozen digimon are also lying unconcious in pools of blood*   
Izzy: They're recovering with marvelous success!!!   
TK: Wow!!! Looks cool!!! I wish I could learn to do that!!!!   
Izzy: *pats TK on the head* Perhaps after we find our digimons I could teach you, TK. Meanwhile, while Joe is healing, why don't I tell you a story?   
TK: Yeah!!! I'd like that!!!   
Izzy: Come here..... 

(scene: Matt & Mimi, sitting apart from Sora - who's still whimpering - and Kari - who's doing whatever she does to stay away from everyone else)   
Mimi: All right, Matt, say it.   
Matt: ........don't wanna.   
Mimi: Now Matt...we've been over this...   
Matt: NO!   
Mimi: Affirmations only help us, Matt! They bring out positive feelings...   
Matt: .....no.....   
Mimi: ...and they encourage us to be better people. SAY IT MATT!!!!!!   
Matt: ..........*incomprehensible mumbling*   
Mimi: I can't HEAR you...   
Matt: ....I *mumble* not *mumble* our *mumble*...   
Mimi: Shout it!!!!   
Matt: I WILL NOT KILL OUR DIGIMONS!!!!!   
Mimi: There...don't we feel better now?   
Matt: No. 

(scene: Izzy, with TK sitting in his lap)   
Izzy: What would you like to hear a story about, TK?   
TK: I wanna hear a story where the good guys beat the bad guys and get to be the kings of the world!!!!   
Izzy: How about a story of the wonders of recombinant dioxyribonuceic acid technology and how it may be implemented in creating a neo- fascist society???   
TK: ? 

(scene: Matt n' the gals - Mimi is addressing the group)   
Mimi: So, Matt and I have decided that revenge is NOT going to rule our lives anymore...isn't that right Matt?   
Matt: *mumbling*   
Mimi: So we're going to go back, rejoin the others, and move on, because the future is more important that the past....isn't that right Matt?   
Matt: *mumbling*   
Mimi: And now Matt has something he'd like to say to us...*nudges Matt*   
Matt: *mumbling*   
Mimi: You can do it, Matt...   
Matt: *mumbling*   
Mimi: Be the bigger man!!!!   
Matt: *mumbling*   
Mimi: @#$*^%*&, MATT!!!! JUST SAY IT!!!!!!   
Matt: ....................im sorry.   
Mimi: There.....didn't that make us all feel better? Let's go back and rejoin our friends!   
*they all head back towards the tunnel entrance* 

(scene: Tai, still running from Kuwagamon)   
Tai: *thinking* I see a light up ahead!!! That's the entrance I came in!!! Oh, if I can just make it there..... 

(scene: Izzy, TK & Joe)   
Izzy: So you see, TK, electrophoresis was really just those big, bad Americans trying to prevent the nice Soviets from making a happy Communist planet!!! But Joe here is going to help us genetically create a master race and BECOME STRONG ONCE AGAIN!!!MWAHAHAHAHA!!   
TK: ........*sweatdrop* 

~~~ 

Author's Note: 

Okay, I just typed all the way to the end, it took me over an hour...then I took a short break and when I came back it WAS ALL GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED!!!!!! I COULDN'T GET IT BACK!!!!!!!! I almost cried. It made me so upset. T_T crying eyes...... `easter 

~~~ 

Tai: HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLllllllllppppppppppp MMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!   
*Tai comes runnning out of his tunnel*   
Izzy: Huh??? Tai!!! What's the problem????   
Tai: *breathless* Kuwa......Kuwa......chasing....help!!!!!   
Izzy: You say the Americans are after you??!!!?!?!!   
Tai: NO!!! There's a Kuwagamon after me!!!!!   
Sora: Hi everyone!!!   
*Matt, Mimi, Sora & Kari skip happily out of the first tunnel*   
Mimi: What's the matter? Why do you all look so upset???   
Tai: THERE'S A KUWAGAMON AFTER US!!!!!!   
*Kuwagamon comes running out of the middle tunnel.*   
Everyone: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!   
*Without their digimon, it seems as though there's no hope for our heroes....many thoughts run through their heads in these last moments...*   
Tai: *thinking* Well, at least Matt will die too....   
Matt: *thinking* @^@(%()@#$*%@#^$*!^!*@$%*@#*^%@#(&*$#!%&!!!!!!!!   
Sora: *thinking* I LOVE EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH B!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Izzy: *thinking* I'm afraid the metaphysical fallout from Kuwagamon's blast may cause my latest experiment to grow a third leg.....   
Prodigious!!!!!!!!!!   
Mimi: *thinking* I hope they bury me in some nice clothes....maybe a light blue......oh.....maybe I should leave a note.....   
Joe: *unconcious*   
TK: *thinking* What does @#$*^%*& mean??????   
Kari: *thinking* FINALLY my dream of destroying the other digi- destined is to become reality!!!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!   
*The Kuwagamon prepares to attack. Suddenly, from the sky....*   
TK: It's a bird!!!!!   
Tai: It's a plane!!!!!!!!!   
Sora: No,its'.......Birdramon!!!!!!!!   
*It is indeed Birdramon, flying overhead, and beside her is Kabuterimon, Angemon, and Angewomon. Birdramon is carrying Togemon and Greymon. Kabuterimon is carrying Ikkakumon and Garurumon. They land and face Kuwagamon*   
Tai: Greymon!!!   
Matt: Garurumon!!!! OH, you're gonna pay.......   
Sora: BIRDRAMON!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Izzy: Hmmm.....Perhaps Kabuterimon's amino acid sequence would be useful in coding for my new experiment!!!!!!!   
Mimi: Togemon!?! Why didn't they send Lillimon? She's prettier....   
Joe: *unconcious*   
TK: Yeah Angemon!!!!!!!   
Kari: @#$*^%*&!!!!!! Maybe THIS time I can get Angewomon to REALLY shoot Tai....last time it didn't work so well........   
Birdramon: METEOR WING!!!!!   
Garurumon: HOWLING BLASTER!!!!!!   
*Kuwagamon staggers back*   
Togemon: *insert corny line here* NEEDLE SPRAY!!!!!!!!   
Ikkakumon: HARPOON TORPEDO!!!!!!!!!   
*Kuwagamon retreats into the tunnel, whimpering*   
Tai: YEAH!!!! You did it!!!!!!   
Sora: OH B!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
TK: I'm so glad to see you Angemon!!!!!!   
Angemon: We didn't come to make friends, TK.   
Everyone: WHAT?!?!?!   
Angemon: We're tired of letting you rule our lives. We want to be free.   
Matt: OH YEAH!!!! WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAY!!!!!!!   
Tai: SHUT UP MATT!!!! What are you guys saying?????   
Greymon: We want to fight you for our freedom.   
Mimi: You can HAVE it....I don't want to fight and mess up my hair...   
Garurumon: We MUST fight you for it, and earn it.   
Tai: Well FINE!!!! Get ready everyone!!!!   
Matt: We're gonna show these digimon who's higher on the evolutionary chain!!!!   
*The children stand in a line, each facing their own digimon, ready to fight* 

>Greymon: NOVA BLAST!!!   
Tai: Oh yeah??!?!?! Well, take this!!! Uh......TAICHI PUNCH!!!!!   
*Tai socks Greymon in the stomach, but Greymon doesn't even flinch. He only laughs* 

Togemon: *insert corny line here* NEEDLE SPRAY!!!!!!   
Mimi: OU! OW! OUCH!!! AH!!!! Hey, cut it out!!!!!!!! 

Ikkakumon: *to an unconcious Joe* Joe? Joe??? Are you alright? Oh, please be alright, Joe. I'm supposed to fight you... 

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!!   
Matt: Is that the best you can do??? Come on, hit me with your best shot, before I hang your hide up in my bedroom!!!!!   
Garurumon: HOWLING BLASTER!!!!!   
*Matt is knocked to the ground, unconcious* 

Sora: OH B!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!!!!!!!!!   
Birdramon: Oh, Sora...I love you too....give me a hug.......   
Sora: OH B!!!! *gives birdramon a big hug* OU!!! OW!!!!!!!AHH!!!!! YOU BURNED ME!!!!!!! OUCH!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Birdramon: *evil laughter* hehehehe...... 

Angemon: HAND OF FATE!!!!! ARG!!!!!!!   
*TK flies back about 50 feet and lands unconcious*   
Angemon: OMG!!!! I knew he was little but I thought he was stronger than that!!!! 

Kabuterimon: ELECTRO SHOCKER!!!!!!!   
*The blast doesn't touch Izzy. He has put up a Digital Barrier which withstands all the attacks. He has also prudently tacked up a sign on which was scrawled "No Digimons Allowed" All the children rush inside the barrier*   
Digimons: ARGH!!!!!!!! Foiled again!!!!!!!!   
*Izzy has dragged Joe inside the digital barrier, but Matt and TK are too far away. Garurumon and Angemon pick them up and the digimons fly away again*   
Angemon: We will face the digidestined again....for now, we'll be content with these two children. Follow me!!!!!   
*They are gone. Izzy takes down the barrier.*   
Sora: YAMA SAMA!!!!!!!!! *cries hysterically*   
Tai: How dare they take TK!!!!!!!! oh yeah and matt.....   
Izzy: It seems as though they intend to capture all of us....   
Joe: *wakes up* huh? Did I miss something????   
Izzy: ...our best bet is to find them before they find us.....   
Joe: Find who??????   
Izzy: In the meantime, has anyone noticed anyone else who's missing?   
Joe: Wha...???   
Mimi: Well, let's see...Matt and TK were taken...that leaves, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Kari, and me!   
Izzy: Right, but.....   
Sora: Where's Kari????   
Tai: Huh?   
Izzy: Kari is missing, but I didn't see them take her away.   
Sora: Right, they only took Matt and TK.   
Tai: Are you saying.....wait a minute! Where's my little sister???!?!?   
Izzy: Why don't you take a nap Tai?   
Tai: We gotta find her!!!!   
Izzy: Let's not be hasty, Tai. We also have to find Matt and TK, and defeat our digimons before they defeat us..... If we wait just a few days I'm sure my latest invention will be helpful...   
Tai: We don't have a few days!!!! We gotta find Kari!!!!!   
Sora: AND YAMA SAMA!!!!! *cries hysterically*   
Izzy: And TK. So, why don't we split up into two groups. One group will search for Kari, and the other will search for TK and Matt. I'll stay here until my experiment is finished. Consequences could be dire if I am absent when it hatche- I mean, when it's finished.   
Tai: Right. I'm off to find Kari. *starts walking down the mountain*   
Mimi: I don't want to fight those digimons of ours anymore!!! I'm going with Tai!!!!! *she runs off after Tai*   
Sora: Well, since there's four of us going, that puts two in each group so...I guess it's you and me Joe!!!!!! We'll find Matt and TK and fight those nasty digimon!!!! We can do it!!!!!!   
*She picks Joe up and the two walk off together*   
Joe: Do what????   
Annoying Narrator: Will Tai clue into where his little sister is??? Will Joe ever find out what they are doing???? Is Izzy's latest experiment destined to overtake the Digital World????????????   
Find out in "Digi-Dorks: version 3.0 - Digital Labyrinth" 

**THE END**

So, what did everyone think? I know the ending of this one kind of left you hanging....oh well. ^_^ I liked Digi-Dorks the original better...but I want to know what you think!! (I also really want a Takeru plushie....if anyone knows where I can get one, I'll love you forever!!!) 

Review, or write me at yokomansion@hotmail.com and tell me what you liked and didn't like, and what you want to see in "Digi-Dorks: version 3.0"!!! Oh, and I'm on Yahoo! Messanger as bunny_olive and you're welcome to talk to me on there, too. `Easter 

btw, here's some more of what I like to call "HELP! My Spellcheck is off"'s: This is the way some of the Digimons' names showed up:   
Gomamon = groomsman   
Numemon = numeral   
Palmon = pompon   
Patamon = patrimony   
Gatomon = gentleman   
Tentomon = tantamount   
Yokomon = yokohama   
Gabumon = gabardine   
Biyomon = Bromine   
Agumon = Agrimony   
cute!!! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hey everyone!

Welcome to another edition of the dramatic angst-ridden series, Digi-Dorks, 

by yours truly, Easter. This version is somewhat different, because I was 

inspired by the wide variety of music in the world and I decided that the 

next Digi-Dorks would have to be a musical. So I took a few songs, messed 

with the lyrics, typed up disclaimers, and we were ready to go. You may 

recognize some of the songs in here. If not, I'm putting little disclaimers 

at the end for all the songs I used, since none belong to me. You may also 

be interested in knowing that I wrote this story entirely while wearing 

bunny ears. :P

Easter digivolve to......BUNNYMON!!!!!!

~~~

THE SPECIAL 'THANK YOU' SECTION

These guys are invincible!!!

Ucchan-sama: Digi-dorks would never exist without you!!!! Arigato!!!!

I've visited, like, five 'El-Hazard' sites...aren't you proud??? Miz scares 

me, but I like Rune Venus. Ucchan gave me lotsa help with ideas, names and 

stuff. Thank you!!!

Merc-sama: The genius of anime humor. I LOVE your site!!!!! When is part 

twelve gonna be out?? Soon...I hope.....

Kyra-chan: For telling me my songs are good! Thank you!!! And for helping to

spread "Sailor Matt" throughout the Digital World!!!!

Jessia-chan: For giving me the verse for "The Experiment Will Go On", Thank 

you!!!

Everyone-sama: Thanks for being supportive!!!!

~~~

Things you need to know before reading Digi-Dorks: version 3.0 - Digital 

Labyrinth:

1) see up above. It IS a musical and none of the songs belong to me. At 

times the characters WILL break into song unexpectedly. You've been warned. 

When they sing, I put *singing*, so you'll know.

2) Digimon does not belong to me. It belongs to the creaters, to Toei and 

to Saban, I guess...

3) This fanfic is just for fun, it doesn't reflect my true feelings on 

Digimon, Mr. Bill Gates, Queen Liliuokalani of Hawaii, the songs I have 

used, the writers or singers of the songs, capital punishment, swearing, 

assault & battery, or anything else. If you want to know my true opinions 

on these things for some bizarre reason: email me.

4) Takeru rules.

5) Why did I call part three "Digital Labyrinth"? Well, there's a labyrinth 

for one, and two, the story is long and confusing, like a labyrinth. Yep, 

this IS a long story, you might wanna take a break somewhere to go and have 

your life. That takes care of that.

6) Why did I call the series "Digi-Dorks"? Maybe Tai can explain it here 

better than I can:

"So what are we supposed to do, just stand around here like a bunch

of dorks???" ~Tai, in 'Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo'

God, if that's not pure inspiration, I don't know what is.

Plus, you gotta read Merc's "Sailor Dorks"!!!! I got a tummyache laughing, 

personally.

7) Email me with anything....rants, venting, jokes, ideas, flames (sure, why 

not? They'll be deleted most likely, but... ^^), and blind dates....I am 

single, after all :P. And, what the heck, while we're at it, why not 

marriage proposals too...like I said, I'm a little tired right now.

8) This story is probably rated G, or PG if you wanna be strict, but 

there's no big problems for the kiddies ^_^ hey kiddies!!!

10) Remember to have fun!!!

Digi-Dorks: version 3.0 - Digital Labyrinth

(Prologue)

Easter: hum.....*furiously typing*

Patamon: whatcha doin'?

Easter: *#!@*%&!(@#!!!!???? Oh, hey Patamon it's you!

Patamon: Is this "Digi-Dorks: part three"??

Easter: Yup, sure is!

Patamon: Where am I?

Easter: Well....

Patamon: ...

Easter: Actually...you're not in this one.

Patamon: WHAT!?!?!

Easter: Well, Angemon is. He's in charge of the Digimons.

Patamon: But I'm not in it...not at all????

Easter: no.....

Patamon: WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-

Easter: *hugs Patamon* ohh, since it's a musical, why don't I let you sing 

a song right now? That can be your part, okay?

Patamon: okay....will you sing with me?

Easter: Okay. This song is called "Sailor Matt"

Patamon: Hit the lights and cue the music!!!!

Easter & Patamon: *singing*

Fighting Taichi by moonlight,

Breaking hearts by daylight,

Inspiring many a Yama website,

He is the one named "Sailor Matt"

He will always turn his back on a friend,

TK's the only one he'll defend,

There's no one in the world he'll befriend,

He is the one named Sailor....

Sailor Izzy!!!

Sailor Hikari!!!

Sailor Joe!!!

Sailor Takeru!!!

With an attitude so negative,

He is the one named "Sailor Matt"

Fighting Taichi by moonlight,

Breaking hearts by daylight,

His eyes inspiring all the girls to write,

He is the one named "Sailor Matt"

He is the one named "Sailor Matt"

He is the one...... "Sailor Matt"!!!!

Easter: Enjoy the story!!!!

Patamon: I wanna sing another one.....

('Digital Labyrinth' - a swashbuckling adventure with music, danger, and a 

little romance :P.....BUT FIRST!!!! let's recap: In Digi-Dorks: version 

2.0, Our digidestined heroes were saved from Kuwagamon's jaws by their own 

digimons, who they'd been searching for. But their digimons turned on them 

and attacked them! When Izzy was finally able to put up a shield, the 

digimons flew off, taking the unconcious Matt and TK with them. Then the 

remaining five children noticed Kari was gone too! Tai and Mimi went in one 

direction to search for Kari, while Sora and Joe went the other way to find 

Matt and TK. Izzy stayed behind to finish his.....experiment...and now, 

Digi-Dorks: version 3.0 - Digital Labyrinth)

(scene: It is, once again, a sunny day in the Digital World. Tai and Mimi 

have been following a roundabout path down the mountain for several days, 

without any major revelations as to where Kari might be. As they walk 

around the corner of a mountain, as amazing sight greets their eyes....)

Tai: Whoa...what is that???

Mimi: It looks like a giant maze! Eew- like the kind Izzy puts his

lab rats in!!!

*It is a giant maze, known as a labyrinth. The walls are ten feet

high and made of hedges. The labyrinth covers all of the island,

except for the mountain they stand upon*

Tai: Well, there's no use avoiding it. We've searched this whole 

godforsaken mountain, and no sign of Kari. She MUST be in that maze!!!

Mimi: But Tai, we'll get lost in there!!! Besides, we have't searched the 

whole mountain at all; there are five other trails-

Tai: SHUT UP MIMI!!!! It's like I said, Kari MUST be somewhere in that 

maze...AND I'LL BE THE ONE TO FIND HER!!!!!! The PLOT WON'T GO ANYWHERE IF WE DON'T! 

The narrator said so!

Mimi: ...whatever...

(scene: At the foot of the mountain, on the opposite side from Tai and 

Mimi, Sora and Joe have just entered the labyrinth. On close inspection, 

one finds that the hedges forming the maze have been immortalized by certain 

creative minds who've weed-whacked into them such phrases as "Hank + Fifi 

4-ever" and "death to bill gates")

Sora: *reading a weed-whacked message in a hedge* 'tai sux' ...Matt 

must've come this way, Joe!!!

Joe: *reading another hedge message* 'Kari's hot' ...hey I guess TK was 

here too!

Sora: *looks at the 'Kari's hot' message* hmmm... looks more like 

Angemon's handwriting to me...

Joe: hmmmm....

Sora: hmmmm....

Sora & Joe: Naw, couldn't be!!!

Mysterious Voice: na nana na naaaaaa na....

Sora: What was that?

Joe: Uh, a mysterious voice. Sora, let's keep going.

Sora: Woah, that's some GREAT music!!! *wandering off*

Joe: Sora? SORA!!!

(scene: Izzy, who's still up on the mountain. He has built a large 

container resembling a refrigerator and is standing proudly before it)

Izzy: Yeeeeeeess.....yes, my pretties. You are the darling results of the 

extraction of trillions of nucleotide groups from seven of the greatest 

digimons of all time!!! Oh yeah and Joe's neurological ribonucleic acid 

polymerase too. Within hours you will hatch, to meet me, Daddy Koushiro, 

your creator. You will undergo rigorous training, known as 'boot camp', and 

then...oh, then! Then together, we'll FIND those imbecilic 'friends' of 

ours, dispose of them, and OVERTAKE THE DIGITAL 

UNIVERSE!!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *kisses the incubator*

(scene: The exit of the Digital Labyrinth opens onto a bright and sunny 

beach by an ocean. There are two solitary buildaings on this beach. One is 

a tall, white, shiny new dome. The other is a run down lean-to made of 

petrified driftwood, hardly big enough to hold a piano. On the door to this 

shack there is a flimsy sign displaying "Digimon Main Boardroom". From 

within the shack comes an outburst of noise. The digimons are meeting - all 

except Angemon and Angewomon)

Digimons:*singing*

Look Down, Look Down,

Don't look him in the eye,

Look Down, Look Down,

You'll hear it till you die,

Biyomon: *singing*

The sun is strong,

It's hot as Meramon,

Digimons: *singing*

Look Down, Look Down,

Our Digivices are gone,

Gabumon: *singing*

I know he'll wait,

I know that he'll be true,

Digimons: *singing*

Look Down, Look Down,

Yama's forgotten you.

Gomamon: *singing*

I've done no wrong,

Dear Joe please hear my prayer,

Digimons: *singing*

Look Down, Look Down,

Dear Joe just doesn't care.

Look Down, Look Down,

You'll always be a slave,

Look Down, Look Down,

You're standing in your grave.

Angemon: *enters* What's this!?!?!!?

Gabumon: S-S-Sorry, Angemon, sir, we were just...

Angemon: Just procrastinating on your jobs, wasting time on 'singing' and 

'merriment' and 'here-we-go-round-the-mulberry-bush'?!?!?! Why don't you 

just play 'Digi-Spin-The-Bottle' while we're at it!?!?!? Hey Palmon, 

Gomamon, don't you look at each other that way!!!! Sit down, all of you, we 

have important business to discuss.

Biyomon: Angemon, sir, well, we were thinking, sir- wouldn't it be easier 

just to destroy those two digidestined in the cage out there?

Angemon: WHAT?!?! And miss this chance to torment them??? No, my 

digi-minions, the children must suffer. I have consulted the top experts in 

the field of juvenille enslavement, and they tell me the first necessary 

step is to break the will of those involved. I want everything done to make 

those boys forget they were ever digidestined. Understand???

Everyone: Yes, Angemon, sir!

Angemon: Good. I've brought a device which may be helpful in converting 

Matt and TK to our side.

*He pulls out a hot pink, magical, sparkly, star-shaped wand*

Everyone: Ooooh, Angemon, sir!

Tentomon: What is it, Angemon, sir???

Angemon: This is a highly technical and professional device which enables 

the user to turn any human he desires...into a digimon!!!

Everyone: Wow, Angemon, sir!!!

Angemon: I am leaving it in your...capable...hands. Do not fail me!!!

*He leaves. The Digimons stare dumbly at each other*

Everyone: ???

Biyomon: So, uh... what do we do now???

Agumon: Okay, who's up for poker???

*Angemon's new pink wand gets thrown out the window*

Everyone: ME!!!!!!!!!!

(scene: Down the beach from the Digimons' shack is a beautiful, tall white 

dome. Inside the dome is a room elaborately furnished in the American 

Colonial style. Matt and TK are being held prisoner here)

TK: ...Matt?

Matt: WHAT TK?!?!?!

TK: Am I ever gonna see Kari again???

Matt: *@#*^%*&!!!!! SHUT UP TK!!!!!!!

TK: *silence*

Matt: *silence*

TK: Matt? What does *@#*^%*& mean???

(scene: High up on another mountain. An area has been cleared and turned 

into a kind of resort. Kari is reclining in a beach chair and sipping 

lemonade. Angewomon is nearby)

Kari: Aaah, this is the life. No more of my dense brother and his idiotic 

friends. My plan to sneak into the digiworld under pretense of being the 

'eighth child' is working perfectly. I was even able to fool that fool 

Myotismon and defeat him to make it back here. Now that the digidestined 

are split up again, I'll destroy them, one by one, and GAIN CONTROL OF THE 

DIGITAL WORLD!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Angewomon: ...psycho....

Kari: WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?

Angewomon: ...nothing.

Kari: Good. Come, Angewomon, let us begin our glorious conquest!!!

*they move out*

(scene: Mimi and Tai, who by now have become hopelessly lost in the 

labyrinth)

Mimi: Hey, Tai? Have you noticed our hands are, like, REALLY big???

Tai: Shut up, Mimi.

Mimi: But I'm tiiiiiiiiired!!!!!!!!

Tai: Mimi, why don't you just sit here and I'll go on?

Mimi: Hey! I may be ditzy, but I'm not stupid!!! You'd ditch me and never 

come back!!!!!

Tai: Why, Mimi, I wouldn't THINK of- hey, what's that???

*He points. Mimi turns and looks. Tai runs off*

Mimi: What? Huh? I don't see anything! Tai?... TAI?!?!?! He's gone!that 

*@#*^%&%!!!! He's gonna be sorry!!!

*She marches off to find Tai*

(scene: Sora and Joe, in another part of the labyrinth, have stumbled upon 

a mysterious girl and boy. The boy bears a truly frightening resemblance to 

Tai, he's even got the vestigal goggles. The girl wears glasses, a strange 

helmet, and aviator-type pants. She also has long purplish hair. She's got 

a guitar out and is performing for the others)

Mysterious Girl: *singing*

Hikari and Mimi were the best of friends

So were their digimons.

Both visited the Digiworld

Of which they were rather fond.

After saving the world Hikari went out

Lookin for some hot new guys.

Mimi looked all around this town,

but all she found was Tai.

Well they hadn't been going out two weeks

When Mimi started gettin pissed

Y'see Tai was a schizophreniac,

And he drooled in her mouth when they kissed

Well she finally got the nerve to tell Tai's parents,

She let them take it from there,

But Tai had hired a mafia hitman

To put her in intensive care.

Right away Hikari flew in from TK's

on a run-down subway train,

She held Mimi's hand, and they worked out a plan,

And it didn't take 'em long to decide:

That Tai had to DIE.

Goodbye, Tai,

That cottage cheese; it tasted all right to me, Tai.

You feelin' weak? Why don't you lay down & sleep Tai

Ain't it dark, wrapped up in that tarp, Tai?

The Kamiyas came by to take Tai home

They searched the house high and low,

Then they smiled real big and said "Thank you girls,

If you hear from him, let us know."

Well the weeks went by and spring turned to summer

and summer faded into fall,

And it turned out Tai was a missing person

Who nobody missed at all.

So the girls brought some land at a roadside stand,

Out by Heighton View,

They sell Digivices and Yama Plushies,

And they don't lose any sleep at night,

'Cause Tai had to DIE.

Goodbye, Tai.

*we need a break* Let's go to Digi-World, Tai,

We'll pack a lunch! And stuff you in the trunk, Tai.

Is that all right? Good, let's go for a ride, Tai!

Hey, hey, hey,

Hey, hey, hey,

Hey, hey, hey.

Sora: *clapping* Wow, that was great!!!

Mysterious Girl: Thanks!

Sora: What's your name, mysterious girl?

Mysterious Girl: I'm Miyako. Who are you?

Sora: I'm Sora, and this here, this is Joe!!!

Joe: *blushing and drooling* P-pleased to meet you, Miyako...*sigh*

Sora: He has allergies. *nudges Joe*

Miyako: Sora...and Joe.... See, Daisuke, you idiot, I TOLD you we were in 

the wrong season!!!

Daisuke: Well, really, how do you expect me to tell?!?!

Miyako: You're right. I shouldn't expect so much from someone whose role 

model is Taichi Kamiya.

Sora: Watch it, girlfriend!!! You're insulting my guy!!!!!!!!

Miyako: Well how can I help it when there's just so much to insult???

Sora: *@#$*^%&#!!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!!!!!!

*the "Battle of the Helmet Heads" ensues, as Joe and Daisuke look

on sheepishly*

Daisuke: ...girls...who need's 'em?

Joe: *drooling* Miyako.......

(scene: Up on the mountaintop where Izzy is. Izzy is hugging the 

incubator)

Izzy: Aaah, my children. I-

*noise from behind a rock*

Izzy: Huh? Who's there???

*Kari and Gatomon come out*

Izzy: Kari!?! What are you doing here?!?!?

Kari: I might ask the same question. I thought you had gone with the 

others.

Izzy: I had to stay, and, uh, finish my experiment!!!

Kari: What experiment?

Izzy: That's classified information, Kari!

Kari: Oh? PREPARE TO DIE!!!!

*Gatomon attacks and pins Izzy against a very large rock*

Izzy: KARI!?!?! What are you doing????

Kari: That's classified information, Izzy! But, I suppose, since you're 

about to become cat food... Gatomon and I have intricately designed a system 

to separate and destroy each of you digidestined and overtake this world. 

Goodbye, Izzy.

Izzy: WAIT!!! Kari,I believe I can be of assisstanct to you in your 

genocidal endeavor.

Kari: Hold it, Gatomon. And how exactly could you help us?

Izzy: My experiment has been specifically designed for just such an 

operation. If you let me live, I could be of invaluable use to you in 

conquering the digiworld. Actually, if you hadn't come, I was going to 

perform a hostile takeover myself.

Kari: Hmm, so you're saying you and I would take over the world...together. 

Perhaps... but I'd heve to know what your experiment is first.

Izzy: No problem. See this incubator here? Radiatory blacklight is 

serving to nurture these recombinant nuclein aciditory eggs. The amino 

acids within the eggs are a combination of the most desirable traits, taken 

and put through electrophoresis, from Digimon of mearly all phenae, and Joe 

too.

Kari: ???

Izzy: In other words, these eggs contain a new type of Digimon, more 

powerful than any the Digiworld has ever known! So what do you say?

Kari: It's a deal.

Izzy: We'll team up and destroy the digidestined.

Kari: *thinking* This computerized freak thinks he can be MY parner!?!?! 

I'll use him, conquer the Digiworld, then he will die along with the 

others!!! Although....his genius is strangely attractive

Izzy: *thinking* Tai's baby sister couldn't do anything on her own. Once 

the Digiworld is captured I'll toss her in a playpen and be done with her. 

But...suddenly I feel an unnatural stirring within me...could it by that 

Yokomon I ate for breakfast???

(scene: Matt and TK, alone in their prison. TK is crying)

TK: WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Matt: SHUT UP TK!!!!! whiny little brat...

TK: OH, big brother... I know I'm just a little kid, but... I - I just want 

for you to love me like I love you... I'll try to be brave Matt...

Matt: Shut up, TK!!!

TK: But I'm gonna miss all our friends so much!!!!!!

Matt: TK!

TK: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Matt: This isn't the end, TK. Don't you worry, little brother.

TK: Because you'll protect me???

Matt: No. I can't protect you TK. If any one of those Digimons got a whim 

to rip us into shreds, it's probably gonna do just that, and we'll die 

gruesome, horrible, graphic, bloody deaths.

TK: WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Matt: But it'll be all right, TK. Come here, I'll tell you why.

*TK sits in Matt's lab*

Matt: *singing*

The sun'll come out, tomorrow,

Bet your tag and crest that with tomorrow,

Those jerks'll pay!

Just thinkin' about, tomorrow,

Makes me wanna put 'em outta their sorrow,

Today!!!!!

When we're stuck in a cage with psycho Digimons,

I just stick out my chin, and smirk, and say, oh,

Those *@#*^%&$s'll pay, tomorrow,

Once we blow their brains right out tomorrow,

They'll rue the day!!!!!

Tomorrow! Tomorrow!

Sweet Vengeance - Tomorrow!

It's only a day away!

Join me TK!!!!

Matt & TK: *singing*

Tomorrow! Tomorrow!!!

Our Vengeance - Tomorrow!!!

It's only a Daaaaaaaaaaayyyyy,

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,

Waaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!

*Matt and TK hug*

TK: Matt?

Matt: Yeah, TK?

TK: What is a *@#*^%&$???

(scene: Sora, Joe, Daisuke and Miyako, walking throught the labyrinth)

Sora & Miyako: *giggling*

Daisuke: I just don't get it. Five minutes ago they were pulling each 

others' hair and swearing they'd kill each other...

Joe: That's a girl's idea of friendship for ya...easy come, easy go...

Sora: *slaps Miyako* You *@#$*^%&#!!! How dare you say that about my 

lipstick!!!!!

Daisuke: Here we go again....

(scene: Tai is lost in the labyrinth. At the moment he's performing a 

pathetic stand-up comedy routine for a bunch of Yokomons and their infamous, 

ruthless queen, Liliuokalanimon)

Tai: So, uh, what do you get when you cross a cow with a bicycle???

*silence*

Tai: A MOO-tercycle!!! Get it?!?!? AHAHAHA...ha......hum.......

*silence*

Tai: Hey, I just flew in from Tokyo and BOY ARE MY ARMS TIRED!!!!!

*silence*

Tai: Geez....

*Mimi suddenly appears from around a corner. Tai throws himself

shamelessly at her feet and bawls uncontrollably*

Tai: OH MIMI!!!! 

I'm-so-glad-to-see-you-I'm-so-sorry-I-left-you-and-I-got-caught-by-this-vicious-gang-of-Yokomons-and-they-won't-let-me-go-until-I-do-something-that-pleases-their-infamous-and-ruthless-queen-liliuokalanimon-but-I've-tried-everything-and-I-just-can't-do-it-oh-mimi-I'm-sorry-for-leaving-you-and-I'll-never-do-it-again-and-I'll-bow-down-and-kiss-your-dear-precious-feet-eternally-and-I'll-do-anything-you-want-just-please-HELP 

ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mimi: *sigh* Fine...

*lights go on, musicians start playing, and suddenly Mimi's on

stage with a microphone in her hand*

Mimi: *singing*

Daylight, time to save stupid Tai's butt...

Will the Yoko Queen be pleased?

She is smiling alone...

In the sunlight, the Yokomons collect at my feet,

And the band...begins to play...

Palmon, not a good thing about you...

When I think of your talking...

I attempt suicide....

I remember, a time my ears never suffered:

The day before...I met you...

Every Yoko seems to have,

A sweeter voice than you....

Not to mention, they're a nice pink color

And you're just an ugly green thing...

PAAAAAAALMOOOOOONNN!!!!!!! It's so easy to leave you.....

All alone to starve and die,

And go off on my own.

I'm sure then I'd be able to get on my own feet...

And a good life can begin.......

Everyone: *applause* Mi-mi! Mi-mi! Mi-mi! Mi-mi!

Liliuokalanimon: You have pleased me, friend of Tai, enought to make up for 

Tai's imbecility and extremely unpleasant sense of humor. You shall 

continue on your journey, guarded by a tribe of one thousand and one 

Yokomons. Does this please you?

Mimi: Oh, thank you! Yes, it does! Come with me, Tai.

*Mimi picks up Tai, and they continue, followed by a bright pink

escort of 1001 Yokomons*

(scene: Matt & TK, in their dome. The digimons have arrived at the door)

Matt: What do you want?!?!?!

Biyomon: We're tired of poker...

Agumon: Angemon told us to torture you so......

Gabumon: We're gonna play dentist instead!!!

*Digimons grab Matt and drag him towards their shack*

Matt: NO!!! You'll never take me alive!!!! TK!!!!!!!!!!!!

TK: BROTHER!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Digimons take Matt away and lock TK up again*

TK: Oh, no.... I hope he remembered to floss.....

(scene: Izzy and Kari, up on the mountain. They are wrapped in each others' 

arms)

Kari: Oh, Izzy, I never knew true perfection until I met you!!!!!

Izzy: Oh, Kari, I would give my own ribosomes to help your body manufacture 

all the acids it needs and transport them to the your channel proteins in 

order to make your cellular respiration flow more smoothly!!!!

Kari: ???.... Thanks, darling.

Izzy: No problem, cupcake.

Kari: Oh, Izzy...

*singing*

Every day in my head, I see you, I feel you,

Your theories consume my whole mind.

It's like the time that spirit took over my body,

And used me to talk to all you.

Here, there, I really don't care,

I believe that science does go on.

Once more, you open the door,

And our love glows like phosphates,

Your experiment goes on and on....

Science touches us one time, and lasts for a lifetime,

And it goes on after we're gone.

Experiments that you do, are true things, I'll hold to,

And never let go till we're gone.

Here, there, I really don't care,

They are here in my heart and

Your science goes on and on....

You're near,

There's a theory I hear,

You'll conclude that our love is real.

We'll stay forever this way,

Our love glows like phosphates,

Your experiment goes on and on....

Izzy: Oh Kari... my analytically processing neurological amino acid 

sequence is transparant in comparison to the illumination of your 

dioxyribonucleic acid sequence, down to the very last ribosome!!!

Kari: ??? I love you sweetie.

Izzy: I love you too honeybunch.

(scene: Sora, Joe, Daisuke & Miyako have somehow found their way out of the 

labyrinth and onto the beach. They are standing outside of the white dome 

where TK is)

Sora: *giggles* Oh, Miyako, you always have the best ideas!!!

Miyako: *crying* Oh, Sora, you're the best friend I've ever had!!!!

Sora & Miyako: *giggling* *crying* *giggling* *crying*

Daisuke: Oh no...

Joe: *sigh* Miyako's so cute when she laughs....*sigh*

Daisuke: WHAT was that Joe?!?!

Joe: Uh, nothing...

Miyako: So here's the plan. We wait until the digimons are walking out in 

the sunshine. Then, we ambush them and beat 'em up with everything we 

got!!! How's that sound, Joe? Joe? JOE!!!!!

Joe: *drooling*

Daisuke: Joe! Joe, snap out of it!!! C'mon Joe!!!!!

(scene: Inside the Digimons' shack, where they are 'playing dentist')

Dentamon: Now open wide Matt.

Matt: *mouth tightly closed* mm-mmm!

Flossmon: Open your mouth Matt!!! OR DIE!!!!

*holds up gigantic dentist's drill with chainsaw, needles, and

smoke and pieces of flesh flying everywhere*

Matt: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(scene: Tai, Mimi and their 1000 Yokomons - they had eaten one for an early 

lunch - have just stumbled out of the labyrinth)

Tai: We made it!!! But where's Kari???

Mimi: Nevermind Kari!! Do you hear that???

*screams of bloody murder coming from the shack*

Tai: Sounds like Matt!!! That pretty boy- what's he gotten himself into 

now???

Mimi: Tai, prepare the Yokos for battle. Distribute our weapon of mass 

destruction as we have reviewed in plan 16c. Let's move out!!!

Tai: Aye-Aye Si- Ma'am!!!!

(scene: Up on the mountain, Izzy's experiment is reaching its climax)

Kari: Muffin, what's happening to all the eggs?

Izzy: They're hatching, lovebutton.

*The eggs have begun to open and out of them crawl many human-

like figures. They look like humans but are about the size of

rabbits. Each has a notebook in one hand, and a pencil in the

other. Although each one's hair is styled differently, all

have hair exactly the color of Joe's hair. Izzy pickes them up

one by one as they hatch and march along*

Izzy: You see, my precious little cherry? These are the newest type of

Digimon, never before seen!!! They are of a new phenae, I call it the 

fanfiction phenae. Ah! This one *picks one up and kisses it* this will be 

called Ashmoriamon! And this *kisses another one* I call this 

Sounashamon! Oh, look here, sweetheart! *kisses another one* here's 

LadyMimimon!!! Oh, and here's one of my favorites!!! It's Kyramon!!! 

*kisses Kyramon*

Kari: *looks on in disgust* You can just forget about me ever kissing you 

again, Koushiro, darling.

Izzy: *kiss* Maemon, *kiss* Karanamon, *kiss* Jademon, *kiss* 

HaleyDalemon, *kiss* Kiramon, *kiss* Samanthamon, *kiss* fallenange13mon, 

*kiss* Yakumeimon....

Kari: Ick!

(scene: On the beach. The digimons have finished their dental work on Matt 

and are dragging him back to the white dome, with no idea of what's about to 

happen to them. Matt is limp and hangs his head carelessly. Suddenly Sora, 

Joe, Daisuke and Miyako attack)

Sora: *jumps on Biyomon's back* HOW DARE YOU DO DENTAL WORK ON MY 

YAMA-SAMA!!!! HIS TEETH ARE PERFECT!!! TAKE THIS!!!! *beats up Biyomon*

Joe: Uh....hiya, Gomamon.

Gomamon: Hey, Joe. Nice to see you conscious again.

Daisuke: So... you're the first-season digimons, huh?

Agumon: You're the second-season humans, huh?

Miyako: *faced Gabumon* C'mon, I could take you, y'overgrown stuffed dog!

Gabumon: *attacks Miyako* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

*Suddenly out of nowhere Mimi appears atop a small hill. She

wears army gear reminiscant of WWII aviation soldiers, and

she weilds a long,sharp, leather whip. Behind her, Tai

pathetically struggles to push up a flagpole bearing a pink

flag adorned by the face of Mimi. Behind them, 999 Yokomons -

they had eaten another as a quick snack before the fight -

stood, their bright eyes squinting in the midday sun)

Sora: Mimi!!!!

Daisuke: Mimi?

Miyako: Mimi???

Joe: *drooling* Miyako.....

Mimi: FIRE AT WILL!!!!!

Yokomons: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

*They invade down the beach in a neverending stream, and

attack by bouncing themselves off the heads of their victims.

The digimons soon find themselves disoriented, having been

hit in the head by 50 or so Yokomons each. Matt, TK, Sora,

Joe, Daisuke, and Miyako run up the hill to be with Mimi

and Tai. But the Digimons Digivolve and counter attack*

Greymon: NOVA BLAST!!!!!!! *324 Yokomons are die of radiation*

Mimi: WHAT!!?!??! How dare they?? Tai, send in more Yokos!!!!!!

Kabuterimon: ELECTROSHOCKER!!!! *165 Yokomons are electrocuted*

Miyako: YEAH!!!!! You SHOW those Yokomons who's boss!!!!!!!!

Everyone: MIYAKO!!!!!

Miyako: What????

Togemon: *Insert corny line here* NEEDLY SPRAY!!!!!! *201 Yokomons are 

impaled*

Matt: *@#$*^%&$!!!!!!

TK: Matt, what does *@#$*^%&$ mean???

Matt: TK!!!!

Birdramon: METEOR WING!!!!! *57 Yokomons are burnt to a crisp*

Mimi: *@#$*^%&$!! Sargeant Tai, how many of our troops are left???

Tai: Well, um...one, two, three, four, five, six, uh, nine...twelve...

Joe: There are 252 Yokomons left.

Miyako: Wow, Joe, you're smart!

Joe: *drooling* uh,huhhuhuhuhuhu.......mmmmmm..........

Mimi: We'll continue fighting, down to the last forces, even if it means 

death for all the Yokos!!!

Everyone: Yeah!

Miyako: WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Meanwhile, Birdramon's got a bright idea. She has found the

wand Angemon gave them. She has picked it up and is flying over

the digidestined, sprinkling them with pink dust. The last of

the Yokomons have been smushed after Ikkakumon sat on them. No

one is there to protect the digidestined, exept themselves*

Mimi: But....what's happening to us????

*Each child's body is glowing with a strange light...suddenly

transformation music blasts over the loudspeakers on the beach

and each child.....becomes a digimon*

Tai: TAI digivolve to......TAICHIMON!!!!!

Kabutermon: Taichimon is a mouse-like digimon, with the brains of an

animal one twenty-fifth it's size, but with some kick @$$ skills at tae kwon 

do!!!

Matt: MATT digivolve to.....YAMASAMAMON!!!!!

Kabuterimon: Yamasamamon is a beautiful fox-like digimon, who can bewitch 

it's enemies with it's beauty.

Sora: SORA digivolve to........HELMETHEADMON!!!!!!!

Helmetheadmon: Hey! I RESENT THAT!!!!!!!

Kabuterimon: Helmetheadmon is a giant digimon, like a cross between a hippo 

and an elephant. It happens to be the only digimon with less intelligence 

than Taichimon.

Helmetheadmon: Oh, just shut up!!!!

Mimi: MIMI digivolve to......PRINCESSMON!!!!!!!

Princessmon: YAY!!!! I get to be a princess!!!!!!

Kabuterimon: Princessmon is basically just a spoiled girl dressed like a 

princess whose habit is ordering others around.

Princessmon: HMPH! Go away, Peasant!!!

Joe: JOE digivolve to.....JOMAMON!!!!!!!!

Kabuterimon: Jomamon is a friendly digimon, who gets along well with 

others, but unfortunatly NEVER wins a fight.

Jomamon: Hey, at least I'm smarter than Helmetheadmon

Helmetheadmon: SHUT UP!!!!!

Miyako: MIYAKO digivolve to.......*@#$*^%*&$MON!!!

*@#$*^%*&$mon: *@^$&@(#&%#@^!!!!!

Kabutermon: Hey, I think there's already a bit too much swearing in this 

fanfic, so I'm just going to skip her intro.

Daisuke: DAISUKE digivolve to.....WANNABEMON!!!!!

Wannabemon: Wannabe??? Wannabe what???

Kabuterimon: It's obvious from his looks that Wannabemon is nothing but a 

cheap copy of Taichimon, without Taichimon's skill at tae kwon do. 

Wannabemon does, however, have a bit more intelligence than Taichimon.

Wannabemon: *performing a pathetic dance of elbow jerks* I'll tell you 

what I want, what I really really want....

Helmetheadmon: OH JUST SHUT UP!!!!! WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! OH I HATE 

MY LIFE!!!!!!!

TK: Takeru digivolve to..... KAWAIIMON!!!!!

Kabuterimon: Kawaiimon is a puppy-like digimon with big eyes and an even 

bigger heart!

Everyone: Awwwww.....

Kawaiimon: Look at me! I'm cute!!!

Everyone: Awwwwwwww.........

Angemon: *who has suddenly arrived from out of nowhere* All right, LET'S 

GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Angemon, and the other Champion digimon stand against the

newly digivolved digimons Taichimon, Yamasamamon, Jomamon,

Helmetheadmon, *@#$*^%&$mon, Princessmon, Wannabemon,

and Kawaiimon. They are ready to fight*

Taichimon: TAICHI HIGH KICK!!!!

Greymon: NOVA BLAST!!!!

Wannabemon: COPYCAT KICK!!!!!!

Birdramon: METEOR WING!!!!!!!

Helmetheadmon: HELMET DEFLECTOR!!!!!

Kabuterimon: ELECTRO SHOCKER!!!!

Jomamon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Togemon: *insert corny line here* NEEDLE SPRAY!!!!!!

Princessmon: *yawn* A little assistance here?

Garurumon: HOWLING BLASTER!!!!!

*@#$*^%&$mon: *@#$&%$^&$@#!!!!!!! I hope I get back to normal soon...

Ikkakumon: HORN BUSTER!!!!!

Kawaiimon: HUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angemon: HAND OF FATE!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!

Yamasamamon: BISHOUNEN POWER!!!!!!

*Everyone cowers before the strongest attack yet known to

digimon: Bishounen Power. It seems as though the children,

now digimons, have won the battle. Until....*

Izzy: STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!!

*Suddenly in the middle of the battle stands Izzy, with Kari

clinging faithfully to his side. Behind them are many

digimons, all with Joe-blue hair, and pens and pencils in

hand*

Everyone: Izzy!!!!

Izzy: Yes! It is I, Daddy Koushiro, greatest mind in all the digiworld!!! 

Now, I, and my faithful assistant and future wife, Kari...

Kari: *giggles*

Izzy: Will OVERTAKE THE DIGITAL WORLD!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Kari: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Taichimon: KARI!?!?! What are you doing with this psycho science freak???

Kari: Shut up, Tai!!! Koushiro and I are madly in love with each other!!!!

Taichimon: !?!?!?

Izzy: And all of you will pay for your pathetic mortal ways!!! Sic 'em, my 

children!!!!

*The miniature digimons with Joe-blue hair walk towards the

other digimons and begin to speak*

Ashimon: *writing in her notebook*....and Helmetheadmon decided she wanted 

to die, and threw herself into the ocean....

*Helmetheadmon steps to the edge of the beach and throws herself

into the water*

Helmetheadmon: Hey! NO! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!

Taichimon: Huh?????

Kawaiimon: What's going on?????

Sounashamon: *writing*....Suddenly Yamasamamon attacked Taichimon, and they 

became engaged in a battle to the death....

*Yamasamamon and Taichimon begin to fight ferociously*

Princessmon: What in the world are those two doing?

Kiramon: *writing*....As Togemon and Ikkakumon blasted the other digimons 

with a potent toxic gas....

*Togemon and Ikkakumon wield air guns and spray an orange mist

at their fellow digimons*

Digimons: HEY QUIT IT!!!!!!

Togemon: We can't!!!

Ikkakumon: We can't stop ourselves!!!! They're controlling us!!!!!

Jomamon: Could it be..... are those... things, Izzy made.....are they 

controlling us!?!?!?!?!

Taichimon: MUST BE!!! HEEEEEELP!!!!! *bites Yamasamamon's tail*

Yamasamamon: OWOWOWOW!!!! STOP HIM JOMAMON!!!!

Jomamon: Uh...I don't think......

Izzy: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!!!!!! YOU CAN'T

STOP US!!!! KARI AND I WILL RULE THE DIGITAL WORLD!!!!!!!!MWAHAHA!!!

Kari: MWAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!

Izzy: How are you doing, cookie?

Kari: Just fine, honeybunches!

Maemon: *writing*...soon all the digimons were pitted against each 

other....

*All the digimons except Izzy's fanficmons start to fight*

Birdramon: If this keeps up...*punches Kabuterimon* ...we'll kill each 

other!!!!!!!

Angemon: *beating up Princessmon* I think that's the point!!!

Izzy: Exactly!!! YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE!!!!! MWAHAHAH!!!!Kyramon, finish 

them off!!!!

Kyramon: *writing* .....Finally, all the digimons met their end, and they 

lay, dead as doornails, on the deserted beach....

*All the digimons drop, dead, on the beach. Helmetheadmon's body

floats away on the current. There is silence amid the hundreds

of deceased Yokomons and other fallen champion digimons*

Mysterious Voice: WAIT NOT YET!!!!!!!

*From the sky comes a thin blue beam of light. The digimons - all

except the Yokos - begin to stir and slowly rise back to life*

Izzy: WHAT!!?!?!?! WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!

Kari: IZZY!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS PLAN WAS FOOLPROOF!?!?!

Izzy: GET OFF MY BACK WOMAN!!!!!!!

*Suddenly inside the beam of light appears a young man in a white,

hooded robe. He bears a striking resemblance to the younger

Gennai. He wields a sword which, in place of a blade, emits a

blue beam of light*

Everyone: Who are you....?

Mysterious Guy: I am the son of Gennai. My name is Jar Jar Gennai.

Kari: Oh brother.....

Jar Jar Gennai: I have come to make peace and harmony. Groovy, man.

*Blue beams of light fall on the digidestined that were turned into

digimons. They de-digivolve back to children. Other light beams

shine on Izzy's army of digimon. Slowly they grow to normal

human size and regain their own hair color. They appear dazed

and confused. But they pick themselves up, dust themselves off,

and carry their notebooks and pencils with them into the horizon.

Who knows, maybe someday one of them will write their very own

story about their adventures that day.....and beyond*

Izzy: You fools!!!! Come back here right now!!!!!!! Or Daddy Koushiro will 

give you a spanking you'll never forget!!!!!!!

Jar Jar Gennai: Leave your anger, Izzy and Kari. Love your friends. 

Spread the love throughout the digital world....

*He shines blue beams of light at Kari and Izzy. They blink

and look confused*

Kari: Hmmm? Where am I? What was I doing?

Izzy: I can't remember a thing? Where did I put those darn nuclear test 

results again?

TK: They're back to normal!

Miyako: Ah, and so are we!!!

Joe: *drooling* Mi-ya-ko.....

Tai: My sister's not in love with a mad scientist anymore!!!

Kari: WHAT?!?! ME? in love with HIM!?!?!

*she looks at Izzy. Izzy looks at her. They hold each others'

gaze for a moment*

Izzy & Kari: Naaaaaah, couldn't happen.....

*The digimons, who have de-digivolved to their rookie forms, come

running up happily to their owners*

Gabumon: Matt! I'm so happy to see you again! And as a human too!

Gomamon: Hiya Joe. Didn't ya like being Jomamon better?

Patamon: Heehee! And Easter said I wasn't in this story! Shows how much 

SHE knows!

Jar Jar Gennai: Miyako and Daisuke.... thank you for your...um.... well you 

didn't actually DO much, did you now? But it is now time for you to take 

your place in your own season. I must send you back to digimon zero two.

Daisuke: We're ready!

Miyako: The sooner we leave this bunch of losers, the better.

Sora: WHAT????

Jar Jar Gennai: I will now send you into the future, to your own season...

*A blue light begins to shine on them.....*

Joe: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! NO, Jar Jar Gennai, sir, PLEASE don't take Miyako 

away. I LOVE HER!!!!!

Sora: *crying* SO DO I!!!!!

Miyako: BEAM ME UP, JAR JAR!!!!!!!!!!

*Jar Jar Gennai transports the two children back to Digimon Zero

Two, leaving Joe and Sora in tears*

Joe & Sora: OH MIYAKO!!!!!!!! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Jar Jar Gennai: Now, I have some special things for each of you...

*Yet another blue beam shines from the sky, and a cheap cardboard

box, splitting at the seams with styrofoam peanuts, crashes

violently into the ground. Upon closer inspection, the children

see it is marked "FRAGILE.HANDLE WITH EXTREME CAUTION". Each

child reaches in and withdraws an item from the box, specially

designed to help him or her battle evil digimons*

Tai: What's this??? Strange-looking device. Do you suppose it could be 

some kind of shield....or maybe a hat!

Matt: ....it's a BOOK, Tai.

Tai: Boo-ok? I know nothing of this 'boo-ok' you speak of...

Sora: Oh boy.....

Agumon: Let me see what the title says, Tai. *reading* 'How to 

incorporate the proper use and form of your tag and crest and thereby 

overcome satanic digimons and save the digital world'

Tai: ....Boo-ok???

Izzy: Tai, why don't you take a nap - you've done far too much thinking for 

one day...

TK: Hey Tai, mine's a book too!!!!! It's called 'Fun Four-Letter Words To 

Know And Share'.....sounds like fun!!!!

Matt: WHAT?!?! Where are the censors when you need them...?

Tk: Look Matt here's that one you always use!!!! @$-

Matt: NO!!!!!!! TK...heh heh...let's just read the book, later, ok?

Mimi: Well, mine's not a book.....

Palmon: That's probably a good thing.....she couldn't read it anyway.....

Mimi: What was that, Palmon???

Palmon: Nothing!

Mimi: Well, like I was saying, mine's a pretty new ring!!! It's a diamond I 

think!!!

Sora & Kari: Ooooh.....

Izzy: I'm proud to say that mine is a compact disk for 30 free hours of 

AOL!!! Now I'll have access to all the latest nuclear revalations!!!

Sora: Okay, well, I got.....knee pads....HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!?!?!

Izzy: *sweatdrop* As if the helmet wasn't bad enough.....

Joe: I got...allergy drops. YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!

Matt: He WOULD be happy over allergy drops....

Sora: Well, what'd you get, Matt?

Matt: Me? Uh...I got.....this here rock.....yeah..... *he hides a sharp 

daggar, labeled 'Matt' behind his back*

Izzy: A rock? How odd..... perhaps later you'll let me examine it for 

traces of foreign chemicals and.....

Matt: Uh, sure Izzy. Here, you can HAVE it.

Izzy: Gee, thanks!!!!

Kari: I got a mini-vac. WHAT A RIP-OFF!!!!!!!!! I'm not gonna sit around 

and vacuum while we've got the digital world to save!!!!!

Jar Jar Gennai: Although these gifts seem unimportant, they will be of 

invaluable use to you in the future. I strongly suggest you keep them with 

you. Any damage and/or vandalism WILL be billed to your parents in the real 

world. Now I must go. Farewell, you eight digidestined... we will meet 

again....

TK: BUH BYEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

*he exits back up into the sky. The eight children and their

digimons stand...and stand......and stand some more......*

Tai: So, uh.....nice to see you guys again.

Everyone: Yep.....you too......

Matt: Well, since we don't have anything better to do....let's get outta 

here. Those dead Yokos are REALLY starting to stink.....

Everyone: Yeah.

Mimi: Izzy....what are you doing???

*Izzy has discovered a pink sparkly, star-shaped wand, and is

messing around with it*

Izzy: Strange device....I wonder what it does??? I'll just stuff it in my 

bag with my CD for free AOL...it may come in handy later. Well, let's be on 

our way, shall we?

*So the children and their digimons brandished their new weapons

from Jar Jar Gennai and walked off, arm in arm, the way the

fanficmon had gone. As they walked a feeling of undefinable joy

came over them, Matt grabbed for his harmonica, and they began

to sing......*

Joe: *singing*

A long, long time ago...

I can still remember how Gomamon used to make me want to cry...

And I know if I had my chance,

That I could make Matt wet his pants,

And maybe I'd be popular awhile...

Izzy: *singing*

But there was an equation I had to solve,

With the first time Tentomon digivolved,

Bad news over email...

Tai's latest plan's sure to fail....

Tai: *singing....REALLY badly.....*

When Kari got so sick I cried,

I lost all my masculine pride...

But then I got all warm inside,

The day......the Yokos died.

Everybody: *singing*

We started singin'

Bye, bye, Mister Yokomon Pie,

Went to Miharashi Mountain,

But the lake had gone dry,

Our digimons were eating Yokos-on-rye,

Singin' this is the day Yokos die.

So...

We started singin'

Bye, bye, Mister Yokomon Pie,

Went to Miharashi Mountain,

But the lake had gone dry,

Our digimons were eating Yokos-on-rye,

Singin' this is the day Yokos die.

This is the day Yokos die.

Patamon: I wanna sing another one!!!!!!

Fin.

THE END.

So.....what does everybody think??? Better than parts one and two? Worse? 

The same? Send questions, comments,suggestions, and birthday presents to:

yokomansion@hotmail.com

or on Yahoo! Messanger (but I'm not on here often) at:

bunny_olive

Or my icq number (please, if you talk to me on icq tell me if you're one of 

the people who read this and not just a random chat.....) is:

72365700

So....it's time for another exciting edition of "HEY! My Spellcheck is 

Off!!!" *insert corny elevator music* Is everyone happy??? Thought so.

This is how the Japanese names show on my spellcheck:

Taichi = Tahiti

Yamato = Yarmulke .... what????

Koushiro = Kinship

Jyou = Jour

Takeru = Tacker

Hikari = Hilarity

Gennai = Genera

wow, that was a short one.....so, now that the fun stuff's over with, time 

for the disclaimers!!!

Disclaimers:(In the order these songs appear in my story)

General - You know all the songs in here? I don't own them.

"Sailor Moon Theme" belonges to DiC, who translated it from Japanese to 

English. Some people would say that they really screwed the whole thing up 

in doing so. Since the purpose of disclaimers is to get people NOT to sue 

me, I've decided not to comment on that one.

"Look Down" Is a song from the wonderful musical, Les Misérables, which 

doesn't belong to me. The name of the producers escapes me right now. If 

you need to know you can email me. The musical is based on a book by the 

same name, written by an indescribably boring french author named Victor 

Hugo.

"Goodbye Earl" (I crack up when I hear that song....) belongs to the Dixie 

Chicks. I hear they got a bunch of awards on some TV show the other day, 

but I wasn't watching so I can't say what they won.

"Tomorrow" is a sweet little song belonging to the musical "Annie". It's a 

good musical. The musical is based off a comic from the 40's or whatever 

called "Little Orphan Annie". So you see how things cycle around.....

"Memory" is from the musical "Cats", which is the first broadway musical I 

ever saw. No, scratch that, It was "Hello Dolly". Anyway, Cats does not 

belong to me....It belongs to the countless number of psychotic producers 

who've done it over the years. "Memory" was written by the original 

lyricists, but the rest of the songs in "Cats", the lyrics were taken 

directly from a series of poems by the great British poet T.S. Eliot. Cats 

was produced by... Andrew Lloyd Weber I think. See, everything I've taken 

from, has been taken from something else.....

"My Heart Will Go On" O Mi Madre........oh, don't get me started on this 

one. No offense to you Titanic fans....the movie makes me want to throw up, 

for many different reasons. Don't flame me, I don't mean you any harm.....i 

come in peace. Let's get to the point: The song doesn't belong to me, the 

movie doesn't belong to me, I'm not affiliated with either of them. It 

belongs to.....what's his name, James Horner? and I suppose to Celine Dion, 

since she sings it. Okay, let's move on.

"American Pie" is the brilliant work of Mr. Don McLean. It's a tribute to 

his source of inspiration. It'd be like my tribute to Merc. I don't own it 

at all. I think it's a beautiful song. I'm not sure I like that new 

rendition...who does it, Madonna?

Okay, that ends ALL of Digi-Dorks: version 3.0. Hope everyone enjoyed it, 

comments are welcome!

bye!

`easter


End file.
